Physical rehabilitation is a treatment program designed to help a subject to return to normal health following surgery or illness. In most cases, the aim is to improve muscular strength and range of motion. Physical rehabilitation is well recognized to provide lasting benefits. For example, Johns Hopkins Hospital has reported up to 22% reduction in ICU length of stays, and reductions in net cost, due to the early inclusion of physical rehabilitation programs in the recovery process.
Subjects undergoing physical rehabilitation follow an exercise regimen provided by a caregiver such as a physician or a physical therapist. Traditionally, rehabilitation programs are carried out in hospitals or therapy treatment centers, where trained caregivers provide instruction, monitor performance, and evaluate progress manually. As a result, the cost of rehabilitation can be high. Additionally, analysis of performance and recovery progress is subjective and may be difficult to quantify.
It would be beneficial for a subject to have the ability to perform physical therapy exercises in environments other than clinical settings, such as at home, without the need for a caregiver to be present. It would also be beneficial to provide for objective analysis of exercise performance and rehabilitation progress.